harolddouglasfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold The Champion
Harold The Champion is the sequel to Harold The Spy. It will be the last film of the Harold The Spy series. It was released on June 1, 2016. Plot Julian Hopper has a plan to move Alaska to the tropical zone and sell it for real estate. His right-hand man Aid Lagarde suggests that they kill Harold Douglas so that the plan would go uninterrupted. Hopper agrees with the plan, and sends men to kill Harold. In the meantime, Harold receives a mission from his boss Antinous, which involves finding information about Hopper's secret plan and stopping it. He is assigned an assistant, Byron Titus. Harold is invited to lunch with Aid, who has spiked Harold's drink. When Harold drinks it, he feels sick and goes to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he gets attacked by Frank, one of Hopper's henchmen. Harold is able to confront Frank, who reveals that both him and Aid work for Hopper. Harold shoots Frank, and then using Frank's phone, sends a text message to Hopper saying that he is dead. The machine needed to bring Alaska to the tropical zone is completed. Harold and Byron sneak into Hopper's office building, where Hopper and Chester are discussing the plan. Harold overhears the conversation, and devises a plan to follow Hopper to Alaska, hack the machine, and arrest Hopper. Hopper and Chester arrive in Alaska, unaware that Harold and Byron are following them. Hopper has assigned Chester to monitor the communication system for the machine, and assigns Archie to operate the machine. Byron notices that there is communication between Hopper and Archie, and replaces Hopper's commands with a radio station, causing Archie to start dancing. Harold arrests Hopper, and Antinous promotes both Harold and Byron. Cast Anthony Devera as Harold Douglas Matteo Torquati as Byron Titus Quinn Davis as Julian Hopper Brandon Latherow as Aid Lagarde Lee Friedman as Frank Neal Khosla as Chester Louis Brooks as Archie Nicholas Merchant as Antinous Production The plot was written as a sequel to the then-proposed Harold The Spy 2. The original plot was to have the Donald Hark and Lars Lewan characters, but things changed in July 2014. Vietnam Camera canceled Harold The Spy 2, and Anton and Kirill Gruzberg left production. A new character was made to replace Donald Hark. Production was scheduled to start in September 2014 and end in November 2014, but due to numerous delays, production started in December 2014. In May 2015, the project was halted, but was resumed in February 2016. Replacement of Anton and Kirill Gruzberg Anton and Kirill Gruzberg, the actors who played Donald Hark and Lars Lewan in Harold The Spy, were originally going to return in this film, but in July 2014 it was made clear that they wouldn't be able to return. Instead, a new character was made to replace Donald Hark, while some of the Lars Lewan character was integrated into Julian Hopper. Replacement of Robert Mikes Robert Mikes was originally going to play Julian Hopper. During pre-production, director Anthony Devera noticed that Mikes did not cooperate well with Brandon Latherow, the actor playing Aid Lagarde. Also, Mikes seemed to be busy on many of the film session days, so producer Nicholas Merchant fired him from the film, a decision that Devera was very much against. Merchant wanted to replace Robert Mikes with Rhys Lewis, known for starring in many of Merchant's films, but Devera thought that Lewis would not be good because Lewis was shorter than Latherow. Some people have shown interest in playing Julian Hopper. In December 2014, Quinn Davis, the actor who originally was to play Byron Titus, was instead given the role of Julian Hopper. Replacement of Alec Wyers After Quinn Davis was re-assigned to the role of Julian Hopper, producer Nicholas Merchant suggested that Byron Titus would be replaced with Edwin Koffman, played by Alec Wyers. Edwin Koffman appeared in a separate movie, Harold The Rescuer. When production started in December 2014, the villain scenes were shot first. Before any of the good guy scenes were filmed, production was halted. When production resumed in February 2016, Alec Wyers was no longer available. The Byron Titus character was brought back, and after a few weeks of selecting a cast member, Matteo Torquati was selected. Name Harold The Champion was the name of a planned mini film. That mini film was canceled in favor of Harold The Rescuer. After the cancellation of Harold The Spy 2, Anthony Devera decided that "Harold The Spy 2" would not be an appropriate name for what used to be Harold The Spy 3. Harold The Champion was chosen instead, and will be the official name for the film.